


"Never forget that"

by artistique



Series: Sign of the times [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: High school AU in which Achilles and Patroclus fight.





	"Never forget that"

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little longer. Warning: there is some sexual content. I hope you enjoy reading! xx

“You know I love you, right?” Patroclus was laying on the bed with Achilles beside him. Achilles has propped himself on his elbow, stroking Patroclus’ thick curls, when he asked him the question.

Patroclus smiled and looked at him. “I do. As you know,” he pointed his finger bopping Achilles’ noise, “that I love you too.” Achilles laughed and Patroclus felt his heart twitching. He loved watching Achilles happy. The way the smile reached his eyes and his head fell back.

Patroclus couldn’t help but smile at the image.

When Achilles sobered up, Patroclus leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Achilles deepened the kiss, tracing Patroclus lower lip with his tongue, gripping Patroclus’ hips as he laid on top of him. Patroclus ran his fingers through Achilles’ golden hair, tugging them a bit which earned him a moan from Achilles and Patroclus smirked at this. He loved teasing Achilles.

“Mmmm...” Achilles hummed “What am I going to do with you?” He mumbled, his breath hot and heavy as Patroclus was running his fingers all over his chest.

Patroclus looked him from under his eyelashes; an innocent look on his face. “A lot I assume.” He smirked and Achilles grinned darkly at him.

“Right now, I have something very specific in mind.” Patroclus gasped when he felt Achilles hand palming him through his boxers. “I hope that made the list.” He whispered low in Patroclus ears; his hand had found a pace and Patroclus closed his eyes, burying his head to the crook of Achilles neck.

“Definitely” Patroclus breathed out as he felt himself coming.

Patroclus grunted as he let himself go and Achilles closed his eyes. Patroclus laid on top of Achilles catching his breath, “I love you,” Achilles said looking at his chest were Patroclus head was laying, “don’t ever forget that.”

Patroclus crossed his arms on Achilles’ chest and propped himself on them so they were face to face. “I won’t.” He said. “And…” He smirked; Achilles cocked an eyebrow, “I think it is my turn to show you how much I love you.” As soon as he said that he quickly shifted lowering himself to Achilles’ hips. Achilles laughed, hiding his face with his hand as Patroclus was getting rid of his boxers.

***

Patroclus kicked his shoes at the corner of his room as he angrily tossed his bag and jacket on the floor.  He collapsed onto the bed; his face buried to the pillow as tears were wetting the soft linen.

How could he do that to him? Achilles walked today into the school holding Deidameia’s hand, acting all lovey-dovey in front of everyone as his teammates from the rugby team were patting him on the back, congratulating him for getting the hottest girl in school. Patroclus was standing in front of his locker, getting the books for the first class of the day, when he witnessed this shocking view. He dropped the books and when Briseis asked him if he was ok, he just mumbled an angry “fine”, before storming out.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he just groaned, knowing it was probably Briseis checking up on him after what happened. He rolled onto his back and reached for his phone when he saw a text from Achilles.

_“can i please talk to you?”_

Patroclus typed furiously, wiping the remaining tears with the back of his hand.

_“FUCK OFF.”_

He sent it and then threw the phone at the wall. The phone smashed on the ground, most probably the screen. He buried his head into his hands and let more tears flow.

***

He must have probably dozed off crying. He stirred a bit on the bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. He really didn’t want to face his father right now, but better now than later. He would come up with a bullshit excuse not to attend dinner and then slip into misery again.

“Come in” Patroclus muffled from the pillow and rolled onto his back and into a sitting position.

He looked at the door ready to face his father, but there, in front of the door Achilles was standing looking tired as hell but still handsome. Patroclus could feel the blood heating up in his veins.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He spat facing towards his desk and away from Achilles.

Achilles sighed and Patroclus guessed he was probably running a hand through his hair. That was what he was always doing when he was frustrated or anxious. He had learned every single detail of him and that only made it worse.

“Patroclus,” He said carefully and he heard his steps approaching the bed, “please, let me talk to you.” He reached his hand to touch his shoulder, but Patroclus flinched away whispering “Don’t.”

Achilles sat at the chair near Patroclus desk. “Let me explain.” He was looking at him.

“Explain what, Achilles?! That you fucking went off with another girl while two days ago you were promising me the stars?” Patroclus barked back at him. “I am an idiot for believing this would work.” He chuckled dryly, looking at his feet.

“Patroclus, you need to-“ Patroclus interrupted him again.

“LISTEN TO WHAT?! EXCUSES AND MORE LIES?!” He shouted standing up from the bed.

“IF YOU JUST FUCKING LISTENED FIRST, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING REASON!” Achilles was standing as well. His outburst caught Patroclus off guard. Achilles was never the type that would get irritated easily or started screaming.

Achilles gripped his hair. “I did it because of my mom.”

Patroclus snorted. “Yeah, right…You couldn’t get more lame, Achilles. Really.”

“She said that if I didn’t stop seeing you and didn’t end up dating Deidameia, she would talk to your father about being gay. And she would have you out of the school.” Achilles sighed. Patroclus was frozen on his spot.

“But how? How would she get me out of school? I understand about my fucking homophobe dad, but what about school?” He said in a small voice. Achilles looked guiltily at him.

Patroclus panicked. “Tell me, Achilles.”

Achilles closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. “She would bring back the car accident.” He whispered. Patroclus’ eyes widened. This accident was two years ago. He was drunk and he had gotten his father car with a bunch of other guys. They were goofing around and Patroclus was not at the best state of mind, when a girl appeared in front of him. Patroclus wasn’t fast enough and everything went to shit afterwards. His father trying to preserve his name and reputation around town, buried the case and no one ever spoke about it. Though, he was still getting shit from his father about it. Patroclus was 15.

Patroclus didn’t even realize he was crying. He felt numb as memories were flooding his mind of that horrible day.

He felt Achilles’ strong arm wrapping around his torso and he sobbed into his chest.

“Everything’s fine, Patroclus. Breathe. It was not your fault.” Achilles stroked his hair, whispering into his ear. This is what he was always doing to calm him down when those memories were coming back.

Patroclus sobbed harder. His eyes red and puffy. “I’m sorry.” The muffled sound came from his lips.

“Don’t apologize, baby.” He was tracing incoherent patterns on Patroclus’ back.

Patroclus looked up at Achilles face. The tears drying on his wet cheeks. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He croaked and Achilles smiled softly at him.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.” Achilles led them back to Patroclus bed and the laid facing each other.

“I will 'date' Deidameia till the end of this year and then break up with her. Then, in college will move out and we will be free.” Achilles said, caressing Patroclus’ skin. “Ok?”

Patroclus nodded.

“I love you, Patroclus.” Achilles said, wrapping a hand over Patroclus’ waist bringing him closer. “Never forget that.”

“I love you too.” Patroclus whispered as he felt Achilles lips on his forehead. Sleep was starting to engulf and before he dozed off he heard Achilles whispering.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos if you liked it and don't forget to comment your feedback! xx


End file.
